New Found Love
by Ms.Capulet
Summary: It's New Years and Kai has no one to share it with. Then Miguel came and blows him off his feet. First story! Better then it sounds!


HAPPY NEW YEARS' EVERYBODY!!! This is my first story, so be easy with me. Just got a couple of things for you. 1. This is a YAOI story, meaning boyxboy. So no flames people! Those will be used to kill all the evil preps of the world. 2. It's a KaixMiguel story, so if you don't like, DON'T READ!! And 3. I'm kinda new to writing so, just bare with me on some things in it. Get it, got it, good. Now, just a couple of things you should now before reading this:

Name - Age

Kai - 18

Ray - 18

Tyson - 17

Max - 17

Kenny - 15 (-He has a very small part in this. Not much.-)

Hiro - 20

Miguel - 19

Claude - 18

Aaron - 18 (-He won't be in this very much. I don't like him a whole lot…-)

"…" Speak

'…' Thought

(-…-) Me filling you in or asking something.

THERE'S NO GIRLS IN THIS. MAYBE NOT IN ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. I HATE MOST OF THE BEYBLADE GIRLS WITH A PASSION!! But that's just me '

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any of its' characters. -sniff- But I do own all the people you've never heard of!!

Now, on to the story!!!

New Found Love

Ray sighed again as he tried to ignore his teammates' bickering. _'Must they always do this? Tyson is having a party soon and all he can think about is the damn food! I hope he stops soon. Kai looks like he's about to crack.'_ That was true; Kai sat in a chair, tense. He stared blankly at the large book in front of him, eyebrow twitching every few times as the yells increased in volume. Ray sighed again before pulling out some earplugs and putting them on. _'The fight is about to end.'_ He sighed again and sat back to watch the show.

'_That's it. They do this every damn year.'_ Kai thought darkly as he stood up, and then spoke loudly, "That's enough!" His voice boomed out. "You children do this every fucking year, and it stops now! No one will eat until everyone gets here. There will be no party if we can't control ourselves. Is that clear?" Kai glared at Tyson and Kenny, darkly. Kenny gulped, nodded and hid behind Tyson. Tyson, trying to be tough, stuck out his chest lightly and said, "You don't live here, Kai. I make the rules around here. Plus, you're just mad 'cause Miguel's not here yet." He smiled, hoping to see his caption blush or walk off. Kai only snorted, "That has nothing to do with this. I may not live here, Tyson, but I am the oldest. This means I make the rules when your grandfather is not here. In addition, I am your caption, I can give you orders and you must follow them. Got it?" He smirked as he saw Tyson's smile instantly disappeared.

Kai turned around, put up the book he had failed to read and headed upstairs.

Hours Later

"Your parties' always seem to amaze me each year, little brother." Hiro called over the music. The party had been going on for about three hours now, and the only progress it seemed either to make is that about half the bladers were drunk or two at a time were 'missing'. "Thanks, Hiro. Have you made any moves on Claude yet?" Tyson replied, winking. Hiro blushed lightly, but thankfully, it went unnoticed to the other blader. "I'm about to do that, actually. I just hope Miguel won't kill me for putting the moves on his best friend." "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that…"

Tyson pointed toward the back doors of the dojo, where you could see Kai leaning against the railing, staring at the stars. Just behind him, you could see Miguel walking over to him and began to talk. Hiro smiled softly before excusing himself and walked towards Claude, hoping to get the beautiful man onto the dance floor with him.

With Kai and Miguel

"The parties' in there, ya now. Whatcha doing out alone?" Miguel asked softly, taking a stance beside Kai, looking at the pond below. Kai sighed, frowned and spoke quietly, "Parties have never been my thing. Nor will they ever be. However, Tyson's' parties have always been a _special_ tradition, so I stayed." He scowled as he said special.

Miguel frowned slightly as he heard this. Talking to his crush and seeing him unhappy was not making Miguel very happy. A slow song drifted outside towards them and gave Miguel an idea.

He turned towards Kai and smiled, "Dance with me? We cannot let a wonderful song go with a small dance. It might make you feel better." Miguel put Kai's hands around his neck and his on Kai's waist; softly swaying to the music. Kai blinked before blushing hotly, laying his head lightly on Miguel's shoulder.

Miguel chuckled and hugged Kai's waist tighter. "Better?" He said softly. Kai sighed and nodded against his shoulder.

They didn't stop swaying even after the song ended and the fireworks rang out. Kai lifted his head and pressed his lips lightly against Miguel's. Miguel stood shocked, before responding.

They'd never forget this New Year.

Fin

Once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Hope you enjoyed this little fic. Please comment!

XD XD XD

Shi


End file.
